Generally, an electronic device such as a smart phone, a cellular phone, etc. has a camera, previews an image photographed by a camera to a user, and stores the image photographed by the camera in a memory in response to selecting of a shutter key of the electronic device by the user. The electronic device may have two or more cameras, and may operate in a multi-preview mode in which images corresponding to the cameras are previewed.